


【FF14|里奥尔&桑克瑞德】八面骰子

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *点单产物，里奥尔→桑克瑞德注意*存在非CP关系R18





	【FF14|里奥尔&桑克瑞德】八面骰子

**Author's Note:**

> *点单产物，里奥尔→桑克瑞德注意  
> *存在非CP关系R18

1.  
里奥尔少了一只袜子。他懵懵懂懂地翻找着自己的衣服，将它们从床尾、柜子和房间门附近捡回来，但唯独找不到自己的那只袜子。  
里奥尔揉着一头乱发，光着一只脚打开房间，冲着石之家的大厅喊了一声。  
“桑克瑞德，我还有一只袜子不见了。”  
回答他的是库尔特内和赫利·博尔达，克莱门丝用一种看到怪物的表情望着他。  
“桑克瑞德一大早就去黑衣森林了。”赫利答道，“你也真能睡，这都快中午了。”  
“一大早？”里奥尔打了个哈欠，走到桌边随手倒了杯牛奶，“真能耐啊，昨晚明明搞得那么晚。”  
赫利还摸不着头脑的时候，库尔特内一下子涨红了脸。  
“你们……”  
里奥尔看着库尔特内怔愣的样子，自己也呆住了。但过了几秒，里奥尔就大笑起来。  
“想什么啊，库尔特内？我俩都在分析情报呢。”  
“分析情报弄出那么大响动嘛！”  
“当然啦，分析情报这种事，就是一项大工程。”里奥尔装作认真地调侃着，“不过，我的袜子到底哪儿去了……”  
“也许是外面晾着的那只吧。”赫利说，“早晨他出门的时候，扔出来不少要换洗的衣服，刚才库尔特内晾衣服时就找到一只不成对的袜子。”  
“就是那只了。”  
无视掉自己光着的脚，里奥尔毫无形象地跑上露台，摘下他丢失的袜子拿回石之家，哼着歌穿上。  
石之家零零星星就他和赫利、库尔特内三个人，哼出来的歌声像刚破蛹的蛾子在大厅里随处飘。  
赫利整理好武器库的工具，见里奥尔抱着自己的靴子擦来擦去，不禁一乐。  
“你看起来心情不错。”  
“是啊，是啊。”里奥尔将靴子擦得干干净净，“承蒙大姐头关心，我可赚到了。”  
“这样就算赚到了啊？”  
“那当然，人要知足，赌博的时候也是。绝对不能觉得自己败得一塌糊涂就勉强押上全部筹码，也不能因为小赚一笔就冲昏头脑。”  
“到底赚到了什么……”  
里奥尔神秘地翘起了嘴角。  
“是只属于我的东西。”

 

2.  
事件的起因非常简单：在和雅·修特拉探查拉诺西亚的尼姆遗迹时，里奥尔不幸被里面的魔物摆了一道。  
“这种算是白魔法的极端表现。”雅·修特拉检查过魔物附加在里奥尔身上的咒语后说，“类似于冻伤的状态，不过你只会一直觉得冷。”  
“别光告诉我原因，帮我想想办法啦，大姐头。”  
雅·修特拉自己也有些苦恼。  
“除了等它慢慢消除，也没什么特别的办法。你知道的吧，里奥尔。有些魔法不能单纯用‘抹除’的概念来处置，因为单单抹除可能会给人留下后遗症……尤其是古代魔法。”  
她嘀咕着翻找起前人留下的书籍和笔记，最后给了里奥尔一个建议。  
“要找另一个人，施加‘热’的魔法，然后你们俩要保持在一定距离内，互相抵消掉身上的咒语。”  
里奥尔哭笑不得：“哪有这种道理？”  
“你听还是不听？”  
“我听，我听。大姐头说什么我都听。”  
他打了个喷嚏，可怜兮兮地裹起毯子。  
“不要找女人给我，超尴尬的……”  
“这种事当然是得跟朋友们求助，不可能牵连到其他人。”  
雅·修特拉伸手一抓，像在金碟游乐场的抓球机前随便摇摇把杆，将刚进石之家的桑克瑞德扯了过来。  
“就他吧。”  
里奥尔瞪着桑克瑞德，而双剑士则瞪着雅·修特拉。  
“你们是不是在我不注意的时候给我找了个大麻烦？”桑克瑞德问。  
“我可没有故意为难你啊，桑克瑞德，只是你比较合适。”猫魅族简单解释了一下前因后果，将长杖横在两人面前，以不容拒绝的口吻说，“你要是愿意帮我这个忙，我就替你跟芙·拉敏要一张签名。”  
“虽说只要是救命恩人开口，我不会反对，不过拿年轻时的愿望来开我的玩笑就不太好了。”  
桑克瑞德向雅·修特拉伸出手，表示他接受了这个请托。但在猫魅族开始咏唱咒文时，这只手却在里奥尔的头上碰了一下。  
手心跟此刻不断发冷的皮肤一接触，里奥尔打了个寒战。  
“喂，不要乱摸我的头，我可比你年长。”他假心假意地抱怨着，脑袋却不自觉地迎了过去。

3.  
里奥尔知道自己不可能完全反对雅·修特拉的建议。  
算起来头一回遇到桑克瑞德，已经差不多是六年前的事情了。  
彼时里奥尔还在海雄旅团担任前哨，与泰坦交战的前夜，他在朋友们的聚餐中，和一个陌生的青年打了个赌。  
如果能活着回来，如果能完好无损地回来——  
“我就把萝丝塔娜介绍给你。”那青年一手垫着下巴，骰子在他的另一只手中灵活地旋转。  
萝丝塔娜是里奥尔和这个青年打的第一个赌，赌的是如何在五句话之内约到那姑娘共进晚餐的机会。  
但萝丝塔娜知道里奥尔马上就要踏入战场，没有接受里奥尔的邀约。  
“将死之人没有约会的权力嘛？”里奥尔倒不介意，只是自言自语地看着那青年为萝丝塔娜买单，喝完自己的那杯酒。  
他很少在赌局中落败，不过这样的赌局是出不了老千的。  
“你有。”那青年说，“所以我们来打第二个赌：我赌你能活着回来。”  
“活着回来是理所当然的。我加个码——我毫发无损地回来。”  
“话不要说太满。”青年把自己的筹码牌全部推到里奥尔面前，“那可是蛮神。”  
里奥尔惊讶不已。尽管海雄旅团明天就要去战场的消息为许多人知晓，但他们要与什么敌人战斗却只在极少部分人口中流传。  
他抓住那青年掷下骰子的手腕，在动作上施加了敌意。  
“你是谁？”  
“我只是个过来观测的人。”那青年无所谓地看了眼里奥尔，“受雅·修特拉的委托。”  
“哦……”  
听到在利姆萨·罗敏萨活动的贤人之名，加上那青年拉低点儿衣领让里奥尔看到脖子上的刺青，这海雄旅团的前哨才松懈下来。  
“那你要和我们一起去？我们不是去游玩哦，小鬼。”  
那青年耸了耸肩膀：“我去不了，实际上，我明天就要走了。”  
“啊？那我们的赌局呢？”  
“你的大姐头会跟我说结果的。”那青年笑得让里奥尔有种自信过分的感觉，却不知他是自信里奥尔一定会活下来，还是自信就算再把萝丝塔娜介绍给里奥尔，萝丝塔娜也未必愿意和里奥尔一块共进晚餐。  
当然，里奥尔也没把这个青年说的话放在心上。比起一个跟陌生人打的赌，他更愿意记着雅·修特拉关于如何与蛮神战斗的指导。  
这种赌局也不会成为里奥尔活下来的执念和支柱。就连真的在泰坦的拳头下失去一只眼睛，里奥尔也仅是叹气自己被一个小鬼小看了。  
“谁敢小看你？”雅·修特拉为里奥尔照看伤口时问。  
“还不是你找来的小鬼。”里奥尔说了那个青年的外貌特征。  
那猫魅族眯起双眼想了一会儿。  
“不，我没有叫他来……他来干什么？”  
“我想，只是跟我打个赌？嘶……痛痛痛……”  
“他就算是个冒冒失失的小鬼，也不会做没有意义的事。况且他已经很长时间不到拉诺西亚来了……”  
雅·修特拉收起治疗用具，颇为困惑地走到角落，拨通自己同伴的通讯。  
里奥尔躺在床上，一只眼睛缠着厚厚的绷带；他那些幸存下来的同伴们各自养伤，病房里充满着低沉的呼吸声。  
看上去雅·修特拉并未从这场通讯里得到想要的回答；当她转身时，面容上的困惑没有消散。  
里奥尔取笑她吃了瘪，但雅·修特拉只是气呼呼地说：“我告诉你，那个小鬼只是没长大……”  
“不是长得挺好看了嘛？”  
“根本不是一回事。”  
里奥尔不以为意地躺着，回想那个青年的样貌和举止，忽然萌生出一个新的猜测。  
“那小鬼，是拉诺西亚人吗？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我猜的呀。”  
雅·修特拉俯视着他，对里奥尔话只说一半的行为感到不满。  
“既然是猜，就不一定有根据。”里奥尔看出猫魅族的情绪，翘起腿摇摇头，“既然是赌，多半都靠直觉。”  
“装模作样，跟那小鬼一样。”  
里奥尔吹起了口哨。  
“我是说真的。”一声口哨吹完，里奥尔换了副口吻说道，“我猜他担心自己的家乡。”

 

4.  
咒语是生效了，桑克瑞德却不知该怎么办。  
他不敢走开多远，时不时又折返回来看看里奥尔的情况。  
“这样够暖吗？”见里奥尔将自己里三层外三层地包在厚重大衣里，桑克瑞德不确定地问，“魔法造成的寒气，是从体内传出来的吧。”  
全然没有觉得自己多么令人担心的里奥尔吸着鼻涕：“嘿，你之前不是这么问的。”  
“之前是什么时候？”  
“就是——我要去和泰坦交战那次。”  
他看到桑克瑞德的视线带有一层迷茫，显然已经忘了这件事。  
但里奥尔又觉得桑克瑞德应该很快就能想起来，毕竟大家都是做情报这一行的前哨，忘性不会太大。  
“我们的赌局。”里奥尔观察着桑克瑞德的表情变化，“萝丝塔娜。”  
“抱歉，我真不记得了。”  
“骗人的吧？”  
桑克瑞德正在考虑晚上用辛辣的菜谱来为里奥尔提高御寒的能力，听得里奥尔这么问便垂下手反问：“你怎么就能肯定我记得？”  
“你会这样问我，就说明了一切。”  
“完全是在兜圈子的对话啊。”  
桑克瑞德放低身体的高度坐在里奥尔面前，两眼直瞪着他。  
“我不记得了，里奥尔先生。”他一字一句地说。虽然凑得很近，身上受魔法效用而散发的热气直往里奥尔脸上扑，可桑克瑞德的语气却极为冰冷，“我不记得什么赌约，也没听说过这似乎属于一位美丽小姐的名字。”  
里奥尔同样收起他的调侃。  
“你在撒谎，桑克瑞德。你为什么要撒这个谎呢，在当事人面前？”里奥尔伏在那双剑士的脖子附近深深地吸了口气，比自己体温要高的气息让他被魔法影响过的身体发出愉快的颤抖，“你是很擅长这个，不过……谎言筑起的墙壁是没有根基的。”  
他稍微扯住了桑克瑞德的衣领。就连普通的衣服也像是带上了能融化冰雪的高温，让里奥尔不太愿意放手。  
“给炉子添点火吧。”  
那双剑士应和着退开几步，然而视线没有离开里奥尔。  
“添了火就能让你暖起来吗？”  
“当然不能，能让我暖起来的只有你身上的魔法。”里奥尔斜靠在椅子上，指了指桑克瑞德，“忘了么，大姐头给了你能缓冲掉寒气的咒语。”  
桑克瑞德叹息着，在给火炉加进几根木柴后挨着里奥尔坐下。  
专门腾给里奥尔驱散魔法效果的房间被烘得热腾腾的，加上桑克瑞德自己身上的咒语，那双剑士的脸被蒸出了一层汗。  
里奥尔抽手从自己的行李包中摸出一根烟杆点上。  
“担心自己故乡又不是什么羞愧的事，为什么要隐瞒？”  
桑克瑞德偏过头就被那根烟杆敲了一记。  
“我们不能换个话题吗？”  
“算了吧，在情报战上我们都是同一种人，不刨根问底就不舒服。况且我还赌输了——我没能完好无损地从战场上回来——我手气不错，很少输，就偏偏输给你。”  
“能活着回来已经够好了，那毕竟是蛮神泰坦。”  
里奥尔的眉毛翘了起来——这听上去，桑克瑞德变相承认了那次见面。  
“这么说来……你也没提起要是赢了该怎么样。”  
“实际上我以为你回不来。”桑克瑞德抓过里奥尔的烟杆含在嘴里，“直到雅·修特拉打来通讯问我是不是在出战前夜进过拉诺西亚地域，我才猜到你还活着。”  
“你也太小看海雄旅团了。”  
“不。”桑克瑞德摇摇头，呼出一口浅浅的白烟，“我只是觉得，如果我是你……或许死在战场上反而……”  
“喂，死了就没有未来了，再怎么挂念家乡也什么都做不了了。”里奥尔夺回了自己的烟杆，“真是的，果然是个小鬼，不是都到了该看淡生死的……”  
但他却在缭缭的烟雾里看到那双剑士模模糊糊的轮廓。  
“抛弃了家乡的人，还能用这种话来弥补么？”  
“这真是个难题，但你还要用这个理由来否认自己做过的事？不会吧，桑克瑞德，要真是这样，你这个人早就死了。”  
里奥尔腾出手来，解开桑克瑞德的眼罩。  
“可你不还是活下来了？不管是为谁，到头来还是活下来了。因为死了就什么都做不了，也无从谈起弥补。”  
他捏着那块黑色的布，就这样望着桑克瑞德那只和自己一样已经丧失视力的左眼。  
“我也活下来了。”里奥尔用那块布盖上自己的左眼。  
那块布被桑克瑞德的体温烘得比炉火还要温暖。

 

5.  
后半夜里，里奥尔被冻得惊醒过来。原本桑克瑞德就睡在床的另一侧，入睡时两人都未感到太冷或是太热，温度恰好保持在一个平衡的界限上。然而里奥尔还是这么被莫名其妙地冻醒，恍然间以为自己掉进了底下蓄着水的冰窟窿，寒气像覆在腐肉上的蛆虫般腐蚀到了骨髓，呼吸间连器官都可能会被冻伤。  
“怎……么搞……的……”  
里奥尔艰难地抓着脖子，试图解救自己的喉管。但不管是躯干还是四肢，都没有能缓和冰寒的体温。  
白天还没有这么严重，仅仅是冷而已。他转过头看到另一半边床上桑克瑞德的影子，越发感到奇怪。  
中和用的魔法也近在咫尺，为什么反而更严重了？  
如同回到与泰坦战斗的那几天，面对未知魔法的恐惧与站在威严沉重灭顶的蛮神面前一般，身后是悬崖和岩浆，身前是不断倒下的战友和怨恨不曾衰退的敌人。所有能用的办法都试过，再往前走一步也没有生存的空间。  
不知道还能怎么办。不知道还可以做什么。无法前进、无法后退，除了承认自己的渺小与无能，接受终结的一击以外别无他法。  
里奥尔想要张开嘴喊醒旁边的男人，可他感到冰霜正爬上脸部。  
怎么办？怎么办？还有哪里可以抓住，还有哪一根稻草没被发现？  
里奥尔考虑着要想法子叫醒桑克瑞德，但他发现被冻僵的手指卡在脖子上，如果再用力一点，可能就会被冻伤着撕开皮肤，到时候还能不能出声就得另当别论了。  
——原来如此，求生的通道都被封死了。  
不过又和数年前不同，里奥尔隐隐地认为，就算自己不向桑克瑞德求助也不会怎么样。  
他们是做好阵亡的准备去向蛮神挑战的。尽管大家在出发前都会为自己打气，发誓尽可能活着回来，但多数人连遗书都准备好了。  
那么这条命充其量就是捡回手里，过个几年再交还给双子神——反正，在命运的纺车上，每个人都会死。而他们注定要在火山口之中葬身，若非，也不过是神忘了他们；他们的余生，就是等着哪天神突然想起他们来而已。  
对啊……里奥尔喷出一口带着白雾的空气。成为一个自由职业者之后，没有成家也没有固定的组织。好不容易在水晶义勇队有了个一席之地，最后却发现水晶义勇队压根不是那么回事儿；加入拂晓血盟算是能填补水晶义勇队的错误，不过到头来他得到这个位置，好像也还是一盏微弱的灯。  
就连萝丝塔娜——他和桑克瑞德打赌的对象——实际上也在第七灵灾之后不幸病死在自己的屋里了。能跟桑克瑞德提起这个赌约，权当是想起一个曾经活在他们的玩笑中的女孩。  
寒冷侵入了他的左眼窝，多年不曾有过知觉的左眼窝向大脑传送着神经被冻伤的疼痛感。  
——对不住了，大姐头。里奥尔在微弱的意识里喃喃，对不住了，你不要怪那个小鬼啊。他只是累了睡得熟，而自己也是如此罢了。  
对不……  
一块烙铁似的拳头打在了里奥尔脸上。

6.  
“说教说得那么熟练，自己倒是多努力点啊——”  
桑克瑞德紧紧箍着里奥尔，尽力向炉火边缘靠近。他带着中和性的魔法及时赶上，首先解救下里奥尔的喉咙，让里奥尔不至于先因气管被冰渣子塞住而窒息。  
里奥尔的呼吸在喉咙中的冰块和霜层被融化时平顺下来。他小幅度地晃动着脑袋，甩掉眼皮上的水。  
“你不习惯睡在一具尸体旁边，对吗？”  
“我不习惯身边的活人突然变成一具死尸。”桑克瑞德迅速给里奥尔加上几层棉被和厚外套，把他包成一个大蛋糕的形状。  
“又说假话了，我们见过的死尸还少么？”  
双剑士似乎很生气，连灯也没有点上，仅借着炉火投来带着怒意的目光。  
“听着，我不管你不在还能呼救的时候喊醒我的理由，不过我好歹受了雅·修特拉的委托，不能让你就这么死在我旁边。”  
里奥尔抽搭着鼻涕，状似无辜地歪了歪头。  
“我这不是，喊不了嘛……”他指指自己的喉咙，“都被冻……”  
“哪怕是哼一声我就能听见，而你哼都没哼。”桑克瑞德不依不饶地揪紧里奥尔厚厚的“外壳”，“要是你想就这么没声没息地死掉，就自己跟雅·修特拉说清楚，然后找个没人的角落去呆着。”  
里奥尔失落地缩着脑袋：“嗨呀，不要太敏感嘛……最后你不也还是注意到了？”  
桑克瑞德站直起来，居高地俯视着里奥尔。  
“我闻到了死人的味道。你知道我很熟悉这种味道。”  
“是啊，哪能不知道呢……”  
“喂，里奥尔。”  
里奥尔听那声音不像以往爱开玩笑的双剑士所惯有的，微微抬高视线。  
在炉火左右摇曳着的光线中，桑克瑞德用两只眼睛望着他。  
“想活下去吗？”那双剑士轻声问。  
但在里奥尔回答前，桑克瑞德又说：“敌人已经到窗外了。”  
没等里奥尔理解这句话，桑克瑞德便提起双剑攀上窗台一跃而出。里奥尔惊得浑身一颤，甩开身上的被单也跟着跑向窗台，仰起脸便对上一头鼓动着双翅的石像鬼。  
那是他和雅·修特拉在无限城的遗迹中探索时，随处都能看到的石像鬼。相比战斗，里奥尔更擅长寻找安全的路线，懂得怎么绕开这些时刻都会被人类的气息唤醒的妖物。  
对了，他怎么会被一头本应可以回避的石像鬼盯上，又被附加了散发寒气的魔法呢？  
也许是在那一瞬间，他被那石像鬼苍白冷硬的外表下的死亡所蛊惑，才向它伸出手了吧。  
无论是生，还是死，都是冰冷而空虚的——  
桑克瑞德的剑从里奥尔的头顶上划过，撕开风的声音和石像鬼的骨翅。  
“不过，那个时候我向大姐头求助了。”里奥尔压住自己的头顶，抽回手时握着自己被刀刃削下的一缕发丝，“如果我马上就死在遗迹里，大姐头大概很难自己走出去……”  
桑克瑞德的靴子跟踩在露台的扶手上，转而向一旁的树枝跳过去；他有着在空中就能转身的技巧，里奥尔没能看出他的借力点在哪，只被一簇近距离掠过的短刀夺去了视线。  
“喂，桑克瑞德！”里奥尔朝栏杆外探出半个身体，“你不要离我太远啊，那家伙的目的是……吃了我哦。”  
话音还未落地那双剑士便折回露台，落地的位置恰巧和石像鬼吐出的光球错开。  
“早说嘛。”  
桑克瑞德快步经过里奥尔身侧，用无铭的刀背代替手掌，在里奥尔的肩上拍了拍。

 

7.  
时钟推进后半夜，里奥尔重新回到火炉边，身旁散落着一大堆擤鼻涕用的纸巾。  
半小时前还在以双剑制敌的桑克瑞德拄着扫把，将这些纸巾归进垃圾桶。  
“不是说……打死那只石像鬼就没事了吗。”  
“我哪知道。”  
两人面面相觑，最终桑克瑞德扫净垃圾，再次坐回里奥尔身边，以刚刚好的距离缓冲掉里奥尔身上不能被火焰驱散的寒冷。  
“就是不至于突然冻死而已……”  
“既然施魔法的妖物已被铲除，那么完全恢复也花不了多长时间了，耐心点吧。”  
桑克瑞德拿起火钳拨弄着柴堆，百无聊赖地随口问一些诸如吃点什么喝点什么的问题。  
他变得沉默而内敛了——在与外人交往时虽还多少保持着一丝外向的模样，可一进入安静的环境，这个双剑士身上活跃着的细胞就全都被压进了精神底端。  
“反正也是活跃给别人看……啊？”  
“说什么……喂，不要乱动！”  
桑克瑞德像个不喜欢被摸头的小鬼那样拨开了里奥尔的手。  
“别扭个什么劲，白天你不是也摸了我的头吗！”  
“那只是不小心碰到而已。”  
“你偶尔说句实话行不行？”  
里奥尔一边说话一边寻找的烟杆经由桑克瑞德的手递了过来。他塞上一撮烟丝，凑到火炉边。  
“刚进水晶义勇队那会儿我就认出你了，而且一看就知道，你假装不认识我。”  
“我是真的不认识你。”  
里奥尔的手为了撑着烟杆而露在被子外面，可皮肤直接跟桑克瑞德带着的人体体温接触，反而比身上更暖和。  
“我不信。”里奥尔断言，“你骗得了其他人，因为其他人不清楚实情。可你骗不了我，因为我和你一样，特别擅长观察。”  
桑克瑞德好笑地叹了口气。  
“我这么说吧，里奥尔。你就像死过一回又重生的人，说不认识你是正常的。”  
里奥尔的一口烟堵在嘴里：“啊？”  
“很多人经历过生死关头，活下来后就和以前大不相同了。大部分人变得更好，少部分人变得糟糕，而你——”桑克瑞德第二次拿过里奥尔的烟杆，“我说不清。”  
“喂，独独在我这就说不清？”  
“因为你比我大？”  
“烟杆还我，你这小鬼。”  
等里奥尔注意到时，两人如同争夺玩具合不来的孩子般扭打着滚在一起。包裹着里奥尔的被褥被踢翻到一侧，随后桑克瑞德马上就将其扯回来。  
“算了。”里奥尔说，“被子没有用。”  
他看那双剑士的右眼闪了闪，渐渐贴近；不到一秒又天翻地覆地，里奥尔被桑克瑞德压着手臂按在地毯上。  
“……呜呼……让给你也没事。”  
“你还是多运动点才能暖起来。”  
那双剑士先脱掉自己身上的衣物，露出胸膛贴紧过来。在魔法作用下远比炉火来得有效的温度令里奥尔忍不住发起抖，张开两臂一碰上去就和被吸引的磁铁那样难以拔开。  
“还能硬起来吗？”桑克瑞德接受了他的拥抱，“不会被冻住了吧。”  
“会让你叫出来的。”里奥尔让对方在拥抱中松解着纽扣，“既然是送上门的炉子，又不烧伤人，我会连里面都抢走。”  
双剑士吻了吻里奥尔的嘴唇，而后动用他擅长的技巧拨弄起里奥尔的性器。  
“我来，我来。”  
里奥尔抚着他的腰，一路惊叹着生命燃烧起来的热度向双剑士的后穴探下去，却在指尖触及内侧时被烫得惊叫起来。  
“喂、喂喂。”桑克瑞德笑得一口气接不上来，险些歪倒下去，“我从没听说过你是素食主义者啊。”  
里奥尔拍拍他的臀肉：“当然不是——抬起来点。”  
他小心地适应着那些犹如岩浆般的软肉带来的触感，同时也感到桑克瑞德在尽力容纳自己手上的冰冷。但这个过程没持续多久，里奥尔便发现自己的手即使抽出来也不会再转冷。  
他有了个不太妙的猜测，赶忙又换了另一只手。  
“真的……”  
“真的什么？”  
“早知道就先吃了你。”里奥尔用了点力气把桑克瑞德反压下来，掰开他的臀瓣，“我就不用冷这么久了，差点还死掉。”  
“什么！”桑克瑞德叫嚷起来，却被里奥尔印在性器旁的吻憋了回去。  
“没什么，姑且欠你一笔。”  
里奥尔的舌头从对方的双囊下方舔上顶端，像吃到了一块烤得恰到好处的肉，忍不住地又在侧边多留恋了一会儿。  
等真正侵入内部，里奥尔再次后悔自己没早点干这事儿。如果炉火和被褥无济于事，人体皮肤的接触才能趋缓寒意的话，从对方体内传来的热流就是能根除冰冷的药了。下肢和腰部先恢复对正常温度的感知，而后是胸膛和双臂，再到脖子；随着血管和神经一一找回生命，里奥尔也箍紧了对方将其困在怀里，拒绝对方转过身去的要求。  
“心脏。”他轻轻咬着桑克瑞德心脏附近的那颗乳头，“要这样才能碰得到。”  
他操控着对方的腰部使其上下摆动起来，两人的身体从里到外都在细密地摩擦着。  
大姐头一定理解错这种魔法的效果了。不该是两种魔法互相靠近，而是要紧贴着通过某种方式使其交融。  
好像同时明白了如何解决问题的根本方法，里奥尔察觉到跨坐在自己身上的男人摆弄腰部的动作变得积极了，肠壁吞咽着阴茎之时灌下来的滚烫也毫不吝啬。桑克瑞德小幅度地调整好角度，将里奥尔留在他体内的器官引导到正确的地方，而后扶着里奥尔的肩膀、低下额头。  
里奥尔顺着桑克瑞德的目光看去，只见到两人衔接的位置和那里微微渗出的体液。  
“好烫……”里奥尔看了几秒后闭起眼，与桑克瑞德扭着腰的节奏律动起来，“要融化了。”

 

8.  
过了两天，来查看里奥尔状况的雅·修特拉表情古怪地听完了他的叙述。  
“……所以，其实只要把石像鬼打倒就行了。”里奥尔眯起眼睛，“大姐头，你的礼物有点重啊。”  
“谁给你送礼物？”  
雅·修特拉反问的语气愈发尖锐，仿佛被里奥尔踩了尾巴。  
“那就是说，你也注意到自己犯了什么错误吧……”  
“还不是因为你没告诉我，这是被石像鬼下的咒语！我以为是什么机关……”  
里奥尔在心底翻起了白眼——当然，他是不敢在雅·修特拉面前翻白眼的。  
“话说，大姐头，如果不是石像鬼……你这个魔法……又不用正确的方式去消除，会持续多久？”  
他看到猫魅族明显地退缩回去，不由得呛了口水。  
“……持续到用对了为止……”  
“搞什么，原来大姐头你也不知道这种魔法是怎么回事吗！”  
“喂喂，逼她太紧的话，小心你的命啊。”  
“你倒是这么一派轻松，你要知道我们折腾了半天，实际上我身上的魔法只要击败施术者就能自行消退，她给你的魔法反而是必须得……”  
“快闭嘴啊，里奥尔。”桑克瑞德慌忙摆手，用眼神示意里奥尔，告诉他整个石之家的目光都聚集在他们身上，“就算哪里出了差错，也不是雅·修特拉的错。你要不明白这点，以后都很难约到美女吃饭了。”  
“你说谁有错？”  
“谁都没错。”里奥尔迅速换上严肃的表情，掏出随身带的骰子扔进一只瓦杯里，“谁都没错，一点都没错——有人要跟我赌一把吗？”

 

END.


End file.
